Magnificent Century:Kosem Mihrişah Fight Song
by Pure Song
Summary: When Clarisse Barnes arrives at the Topkapi Palace she is unaware of what her future holds. However a chance encounter with Kosem Sultan's begins Clarisse's journey from being a slave to becoming one of the most powerful sultans of the Ottoman Empire.
1. Mihrişah Monologue

My name is Clarisse Barnes. I was born to my father Luke Barnes, a soldier and my mother Louisia Barnes, a nurse. I, Clarisse, who got her courage and ability to love from her father and her resilience and innocence from her mother, lost them subsequently at the age of 12 and 14, ended up spending a year with my relatives. My relatives, who abused me and made my life miserable, finally forced me to fight back however before I could made my move, our countrymen lost the war against the Ottoman empire, because of which many girls, including myself, were captured, shipped away and brought to the Topkapi palace to be presented to the King as presents.

Unable to understand their language, customs and their ways, I, Clarisse had no idea how this place was my ultimate fate. A fate that would make my enemies regret my existence, and my allies overjoyed. A fate that would make me into one of the most respected, loved, feared and powerful woman of the Ottoman Empire.

A fate, that would make me, Clarisse Barnes into Mihrişah Sultan.


	2. Like a small boat, on the ocean

Our captors weren't bad but did hit the women if they misbehaved, because I didn't understand their language I often got scolded but luckily then never hit me. Then after a day or two I was assigned to a woman name Angela, who spoke both English and Turkish. Angela was also captured like me and had no family to yearn for. But unlike me she had lost her will to live. Despite the pessimism, we quickly became friends and whilst she taught me how to speak Turkish I taught her how to become stronger. Since the death of my parents she had become my first confidante and I hers.

However, we got separated when our capturers shifted us to two different ships. Angela ad I had gotten a chance to say our final goodbyes before we were separated for good, promising that we would remain good friends even if we met in another life.

I was bought to the Topkapi Palace, I was a large palace with different domes made out of marbles and jewels and what not, we were held to the harem (as they called it.) There the servants that spoke fluent Turkish, started inspecting the girls and forwarding them to go to another room. Though I did catch some of their words, I struggled to keep up with what they were saying. The stout woman who was inspecting us suddenly asked me something which I didn't understand.

"What?" I asked.

She then commanded me something but I was not catching what she said, damn these people spoke too fluently. However, unlike my captors the woman named Jannat didn't have the patience to deal with my struggle.

She questioned me something in Turkish. I suddenly blurted in English, "I don't speak Turkish." She said something to me slowly, before I could tell her again that I didn't speak Turkish, the stout fair woman with a deep scar on her face looked at me with the most angry look in her eyes and said something with contempt before, without warning grabbing my hair and screamed some abuse at me that I had understood because I had picked up in the captors presence. She let go of my hair and slapped me hard on my face that it sent me flying back on the floor. I was able to save myself from the fall but it hurt badly. Being freed for six months from my relative's abuse I had forgotten how much getting slapped hurt. But I had not forgotten the promise I had made myself six months ago, the promise that I would rather die than let anyone touch me again. So when she asked me to stand up, I quickly scanned the entire room to find a weapon to defend myself when I noticed the knife on the Jannat's belt, it was hidden by her coat but the handle was unmistakably that of a knife. I did get up but when she tried to reach for my hair again, this time I grabbed her knife and pointed it towards her. I must have shocked her because she fell back.

"Do not touch me." I screamed in English.

I pointed the knife at everyone and slowly began heading towards the door, everyone was trying to coax me in their native language. I began realizing as I reached the door that I had no plan and that this whole thing was going to fall miserably on my face, but my gut kept telling me keep to get out into the hall. I had made it out of the door and into the hall when suddenly a guard came into the landing and announced, "Attention, Kosem sultan is going to be present."

All the servants including Jannat, bowed their head down and suddenly out of the corner a young woman emerged. She was dressed lavishly in a blue gown wearing beautiful earrings, a crown and the woman herself was no less a beauty, she had long black luscious hair, a seductive smile and fair skin.

When she saw me, she suddenly stopped with a confused look on her face; she turned towards Jannat and asked something in their native language. Jannat began replying nervously. At this point, my gut started screaming, ' _Tell her what was happening.'_

Stirring up my courage and the little Turkish that I knew I said, "She hit me I don't speak Turkish. "

The young woman's attention turns towards me and I again repeat, "No speak Turkish, she hit me."

The stout woman at this point went up in flames and was charging at me whilst cursing at me, and I went in my defensive position at this point, when suddenly the young woman signaled her to stop and she asked me what language I spoke enunciating her words. In broken Turkish I replied that I spoke English.

"English? That's good. Now tell me girl why are you causing such a racket?" she asked suddenly. I was quite taken back by the fact that the beautiful woman spoke such fluent English. Gathering all my courage I began.

"Your Excellency, I have no wish to harm or disturb the peace of your kingdom nor do I wish to harm anyone here. However since I have arrived to your palace I have been mistreated and abused not because I have misbehaved or spoken out of turn rather because I simply couldn't understand the language. Even the soldiers and the traders who I was sold to did not mistreat as badly as I have been treated since I have arrived here. It is not my fault I cannot speak your tongue. It is not my fault that I was sold here and was picked by your servants. So why do I get abused for a sin I have not committed?

The beautiful woman stared at me for a while before turning towards the woman named Jannat and said something to her in Turkish. I watched this scene nervously. The beautiful woman started approaching me and took out her hand and indicated towards the knife.

"You say that you do not wish to disturb the peace of this kingdom? Prove it by giving me the knife."

I looked at Jannat nervously and then back at the beautiful woman. She smiled reassuringly, I handed her the knife. Not because I trusted her but because I had lost the fear to die a long time back.

After taking back the knife from me the woman gave it to one of her guards and calmly told me that she had told Jannat to arrange me a teacher who knew both the language and could teach me and that Jannat would not raise her hand on either me or any other girl. I thanked her graciously. But before leaving the scene she grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"If next time you ever do anything like this again, I will have your head."

I turned towards her calmly and replied, "Teach me your language and your customs and I will never cause trouble and be your most loyal servant."

She raised her eyebrow almost saying 'oh really?' Then she let go of my hand ushered Jannat to take me and ordered everyone else to get back to work and she continued again on her path and I on mine.

Our paths that had met for such a brief time period, unbeknownst to me at that time, were fated to meet again.


	3. Sending big waves, into motion

_Six months had passed since my meeting with Kosem Sultan._

 _I did exactly what I had promised that I would do._

 _I kept to myself; provided any services that I was ordered to and caused no trouble. In return I was provided teachers who taught me the language, the customs and gave me basic education._

 _Being fluent in English, Portuguese and Russian, I quickly picked up Turkish in the first three months. Even though any native speaker could have easily identified that I was new to the language my teachers were quite impressed by my language skills._

 _I struggled a bit when it came to the customs especially the ones relating to how a slave girl could come to power. Most of the girls talked about how they dreamed of getting the Kosem Sultan's princes attention or perhaps even the King's. I couldn't fathom why any girl here would trade the peace of a simple life that we were living (even if we were slaves) for a more dangerous political lifestyle (even if it meant living in riches and becoming powerful). But I knew better to say this out loud_.

* * *

"All rise. Kosem sultan is coming." The guard outside the haram announced.

All the girls in the Harem assembled in front of our beds and bowed as Kosem Sultan entered while being followed by Aghas carrying trunks.

"You may rise." She commanded.

We all stood up straight but kept her heads down.

"Today as you all know is Eid. As an annual ritual, I will be gifting you all clothes and jewelry to wear as a part of the celebration. Enjoy." Kosem wished everyone.

The girls quickly dispersed and started going through the trunks. I saw Kosem sultan leaving and then I quickly went back to my bed and started reading a novel my teacher had given to me.

"Clarisse, isn't it?" I heard a familiar voice call out.

I looked up to see Kosem Sultan, smiling down at me. I quickly got up and bowed my head down.

"I am so sorry my Sultan; I thought you had left."

"I had. Then I decided to check on you since you didn't rush to see any of the gifts." She continued almost sarcastically, "Are they of not your standard?"

"Oh no, my Majesty." I explain, " Forgive me but I am generally not fond of dresses or jewelry. I am perfectly fine in the dress I have."

"Your Turkish has improved quite a lot." Kosem Sultan replies, completely ignoring what I have just said.

At that moment, Eycan Hatun (a very close and loyal servant of Kosem Sultan) enters the harem and catches up to us and says, "Majesty, you forgot these."

Kosem Sultan looks at them for a while and takes them from her hand and calls Jannat.

"Jannat!"

"Yes sultanum."

"I want these dresses to be sent to the tailor and sewn according to this girl's requirements and girl you will show me how you look in them."

"As you desire, majesty." Jannat replies.

"Excellent." Kosem sultan replies.

"Sultanum. I am not worthy of these dresses-" I start explaining. At that moment Jannat pinches my arm and says, "Take her gifts. She likes you. You need someone like her support if you want to become a sultanate."

"I don't want to become one." I reply.

"Yeah right." Jannat replies.

 _She honestly doesn't believe me. She honestly thinks that I want to be a sultanate._

 _What is wrong with everyone?_

 _Jannat called the tailor the very same day and he took my measurements._

 _I won't deny it, after my dress was made and I wore it, it made me slightly happier. But not like my fellow slaves felt. They adored themselves with jewelry and started dreaming about running into the princes and winning them over and being adored by more riches._

 _Why?_

 _I found myself questioning over and over again._


	4. Like how a single word

A few days later, Eycan Hatun called and informed me that a new slave girl had arrived and it was my responsibility to train her.

"I want you to take her to the Hamam (Turkish bath) clean her up and give her one of your clothes. Also Clarisse after she is ready she must be presented to Kosem Sultan. Hence do not disappoint us."

"As you wish." I respond and bow slightly.

"Good. New girl come here." Eycan Hatun orders the ragged dressed girl.

As she comes near me I recognize her immediately.

 _It is Angela._

"I am leaving her under your protection."

"Yes I will take care of her." I respond distracted.

After Eycan Hatun leaves, I shake Angela.

"Angela! It's me Clarisse." I nearly scream on her face.

"What? Clarisse?" Angela replies in confusion and she looks at me carefully, "What are you doing here?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So the ships first took you to Poland and when they realized that you weren't being sold off for good prices they brought you here?" I asked her confirming the story I have just been told.

I had taken Angela to the hamaam to help her wash up; as I assisted we began talking about what had happened to us in the past six months.

"Yes. And we were being sold off in the market when Prince Osman brought me here. He's quite handsome you know."

"Prince Osman?" I comment, "Yes I have heard of him from the other slave girls."

Completely ignoring what I had just said Angela continued, "Oh and he was so kind. He gave me water and even scolded the trader for not respecting us." Angela continued talking in a dream like voice.

 _It didn't take a genius to figure out that Angela had fallen head over heels for the prince, but God what was with Kosem Sultan's sons being so handsome that it would just take one interaction with them to make any slave girl madly in love._

"Oh Clarisse, I can't tell you how hopeless I was until I saw him. He was the first ray of light after so many months in darkness. If I get a chance to please him, I don't think I would be able to control myself in front of him."

 _I wasn't sure whether Angela understood the consequences of falling for a prince especially with how desperate and determined the other slave girls were to win their hearts. But since the time I had known her this was the first time I had ever seen her talk with such determination and strength that I couldn't imagine telling her the harsh reality._

"Clarisse? Am I boring you?" Angela asked me.

"Oh no. Angela I was just thinking how we can get Prince Osman to call for you. Wait you have a meeting with Kosem Sultan right? She is his mother. Well, foster mother. Anyways, you need to please her in order to earn that chance."

"Okay. And how do I please her?" Angela asked enthusiastically.

"Dress well. Speak politely. And sound respectful. And you beauty and intelligence will take care of everything else." I guided Angela.

"Dress well?" Angela commented as she glanced towards her ragged clothes she had been previously wearing.

"Oh I just got some clothes made for myself and some jewelry that was left. I'll fetch them real quick and you can wear them."

"No I couldn't" Angela started.

"I'll be right back. And Angela, you are my only friend and family. This is a very small token so please take it without any hesitation."

Angela smiled the widest smile I had ever seen.


	5. Can make a heart open

_As soon as I exited the Haram I had two routes to go back to the Harem: The longer route, which we had been using since the day we arrived here or the shorter route; which I had seen Jannat and the other servants use._

 _I chose the shortcut._

 _It would be years later that I would think back to this day. About what would have happened if I hadn't opted for the shorter route; would I have never become Mihirsah Sultan? Or would destiny have made the subsequent events take place later on during that time?_

 _Sometimes when I would suffer or be stuck in terrible situations I would often curse myself for taking that route and other days when I would be happy and feel blessed I would thank the Lord for my decision. Regardless, I chose that route that day and it set a chain of motions that I hadn't even imagined._

I kept trying to recall which way to follow as I walked along the hallway; I was checking my back to confirm whether I was walking in the direction when at a sharp turn I accidentally ran into someone and almost fell. My reflexes caught onto the person's arm and I was almost face to face with him.

It was a young man who couldn't have been much older than me. He seemed well dressed, he had short but luscious brown hair and his eyes were deep and brown. He was very fair and for the split second that his face and mine were in close, even his breathe felt amazing.

He allowed me to stand before starting on, "Watch where you're going girl." He scolded me.

He must have been an inch or two taller than me and he was definitely not older than me, hence his scold didn't even feel half as intimidating.

"Excuse me?" I said controlling my laugh, "Girl? How old do you think I am? More importantly how old do you think you are?"

The young handsome man once again looked at me in a condemned look as if I had insulted his mother, "How dare you speak back to me! Do you know who I am?" he questioned me.

For someone who would never tread into a situation unless aware of the possible consequences, I found myself not being able to take him seriously.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked as I stepped forward and looked him directly into his eyes trying to be as intimidating as possible.

He looked at me in slight confusion and asked, "Who are you?"

I started taking slow but steady steps towards him, "I am a very close person to Kosem Sultan and she holds me in high regards." I bluffed.

"Oh really?" He replied; Now he seemed cocky.

Slightly afraid of his new found confidence, I continued "Yes, and if you ever speak to me like that again I'll have your head." I tried to match my voice to sound as commanding as Kosem Sultan's.

The young man started laughing, and continued, "Is that so? How about we meet Kosem Sultan right now? Perhaps she can clear the air between us. Perhaps she might even decide to not take my head?" he signaled me to follow him.

"I do not wish to disturb her peace but since you make a very logical point we shall go." I bluffed again. I followed him for a minute and I realized that he was leading me away from my actual route and that if he wasn't bluffing and actually took me to Kosem Sultan, I would have to do a lot of explaining.

We came to a point where there were two routes along the central hallway that we were walking on and then a sharp route which would exit us from the central hallway to the main hallway that would lead us to the chambers of the sultanas.

I saw this as my chance as soon as he turned at the sharp turn and doubled back and ran to the left route fast, I heard some shouting and footsteps but I continued along the path until I was confirmed that nobody was following me.


End file.
